Research has focused on the process of converting bio-based fatty acids and their derivatives to olefins or isomerized fatty compounds for valuable industrial applications. Preferably, this process would utilize a low cost feedstock material such as unsaturated fatty acids, carboxylic acids, unsaturated fatty acid derivatives, alkenes, and convert said reactants to a more commercially desirable product. Such desirable products include isomerized olefins, α-olefins, and decarboxylated products.
In order to facilitate the isomerization of the alkene reactant, there is a need to develop a low-cost catalyst and catalyst precursor compounds to lower the activation energy of such a reaction and generate desirable commercial end products. Preferably, the catalyst would facilitate both the decarboxylation and isomerization of feedstock material to generate the desirable end product. Alternatively, the catalyst would either isomerize or decarboxylate feedstock material. Preferably the catalyst would be low cost material and have a high turnover number.